The present invention is directed to a high powered, compact modular illumination system particularly designed to be incorporated into a wheel of a vehicle, such as for example a wheel on an amusement attraction.
Amusement parks and tourist attractions strive to bring new and innovative changes to rides such as roller coasters and the like in order to catch patrons' attention and draw interest in such rides. Some changes include aesthetic modifications like repainting a roller coaster to give it a new appearance, changing a color scheme to alter the look and feel of the attraction, or redesigning the attraction. Painting a coaster can cost several hundreds of thousands of dollars, however, and in some cases the new appearance of the coaster cannot be seen during the evening hours of operation. Other attempts to provide an impactful and effective way to capture the imagination of amusement park enthusiasts have been met with mixed results.
One way to alter the appearance of a rollercoaster is to add lights to the attraction. Lights grab the attention of those in the immediate and intermediate areas, particularly at night when the effect is most pronounced. For this reason, illuminated amusement park rides have long been the standard at carnivals, amusement parks, and wherever such attractions are found. However, there are many challenges that come with incorporating lighting systems onto high speed vehicles that are subjected to the stresses and conditions found on today's roller coasters. Vibration, g-forces, weather, dust, power limitations, and weight concerns are but a few of the obstacles that must be overcome to provide a reliable and cost-effective system for illuminating amusement park rides.
One solution to the problem is attempted in U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,672 to Beutler, entitled “Lighting For Wheels,” the content of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. The '672 patent describes an illumination system whereby rotation of a wheel past a fixed permanent magnet or electromagnet fixed on the car frame induces a current in an inductor on the wheel, which in turn powers the electrical system. In this manner, the wheel is illuminated by the rotation of the wheel as it moves along the track, obviating the need for batteries or a separate power supply system to activate the lights. However, the stator in the '672 patent is attached to the car or running gear, and is not a part of the wheel. This creates problems and challenges with: a) aligning the rotor and stator in close proximity, thereby limiting the efficiency of the power generation; b) conducting modifications to either the car or the wheel; and c) repairing and maintaining the wheel is made more difficult as the wheel and stator must always be aligned perfectly.
While the prior art has provided some techniques for illuminating wheels of amusement devices, the prior art still lacks a wheel with a lighting system that provides a more powerful, more compact, and reliable system to light the vehicle that also presents more options for visual effects not seen in the prior art.